Jason's Power
by scifigirl77
Summary: My name is Jason Allerdyce, and today is my birthday. I attend Xavier's School for the Gifted, but I'm not really gifted...not yet anyways.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, the much anticipated sequel to ****Elizabeth's Diary****. This is her child's perspective, and I'm not sure how long it's gonna be. Enjoy!**

My name is Jason Allerdyce, and today is my thirteenth birthday. I am the son of John and Elizabeth Allerdyce, two extremely powerful mutants. I attend Xavier's School for the Gifted, and have all my life, though, today, I'm not sure I belong there. The school is run by Marie, Rogue, now. She married Bobby, and they had a baby girl named Jessica. She's one of my best friends. Bobby teaches science at school. A lot of the alumni now teach, like Kitty Pryde. She teaches English, and her husband, Warren, teaches history. Their son, Charles, is one of my best friends, too.

Like I said, today's my birthday. Most kids are excited about birthdays. Not me, though, and I have my reasons. One is my power. Charles said that I should have found my power by now, and that maybe something's wrong with me since I haven't found it yet. I think he's joking most of the time, but what if he's right? Charles knows his power already. He can levitate. And Jessica is a teleporter. In fact, it seems like everyone else knows their power at this school, except me. What about me? Why can't I know?

My other reason is my family. My dad doesn't teach at the school. He and Mom moved away from the school before I was born, but Dad wanted me to come to Xavier's, so he enrolled me. He visits sometimes, too, and always comes on my birthday. My dad comes early in the morning on my birthday to pick me up. We celebrate at the school, but he and I go to the cemetery before the party. You see, when I was born, my mother died. I've never actually met her. So every year on my birthday, my dad and I drive out there, to visit her.

I've asked about her my whole life, and Dad always told me a new story about her. I know she was powerful, courageous, strong, and stubborn. He told me about the night she saved a lot of people with her power, and about their wedding, and lots of other stories. He left pictures of her up in our house, so that I would always know what she looked like. I think she was beautiful, and so does Dad.

Charles woke me up this morning. He told me that Dad was waiting for me, that he had just gotten here. I dressed quickly and ran down to see him. He was talking to all his old friends; Marie, Bobby, Kitty, Warren. It's still awkward for him to be around them, but he's getting better. I know their history, and I know they've forgiven him. But I think he still has to forgive himself.

He sees me coming down the stairs and smiles. "Hey, sport." He hugs me tight. He says I remind him of Mom. I think he misses me while I'm at school. "Ready?"

"Yep."

"Be back in time for the party," Marie says.

We nod, wave, and leave. We get in his car and drive off, and I listen to the story about when Mom first met him at Xavier's. I've heard it before, but I like hearing stories about her more than once. It helps me to think about her, and I think it's good for him to remember.

Once at the grave, Dad puts violets, her favorite flowers, on top. I tell her about school and my friends, anything new, then Dad tells us what's new in his life. "Still no one else, Lizzy," he says every year. He hasn't gone on a date in thirteen years, I think. He's says he like it, just the two of us, but I know he wants her back. I look at him, see the tears roll down his cheeks, and hug him. I feel his arms wrap around me, and we stand there, staring at the stone for a while, then Dad says, "We should go. It's almost party time. Bye, Lizzy."

"Bye, Mom." We walk away, back to the car. It'll probably be another year till we see her again. I think once a year is all Dad can handle. He misses her a lot still.

In the car on the way back, he asks about my life, school, friends. Always the same. This year is no different.

"So how are your friends?" he starts with.

"They're great. Charles is still crazy and Jessica still yells at him while I laugh at whatever he did. It's the same as ever." I smile, then it fades with my next sentence. "They both think I'm gonna find my power today."

"Why don't you sound as excited?"

I hesitate. "What if I don't have one? What will happen then?"

"Jason, don't doubt it. You'll have one, I know it."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're my son, and I believe in you. And even if - and this is a big if - you don't, I will always love you, so don't be scared."

I smile. "Thanks, Dad." I feel a little better, but I still don't feel like I totally fit in.

We get back to Xavier's in time. I hang out with my friends for a little while, then we go get ready. Charles and I put on a nice shirt and some jeans. We go back down to wait for Jess. Girls always take longer. Charles and I don't understand.

He sees her first, and his jaw drops. I turn, and mine drops too. She looked completely different. Before, she was wearing a shirt and some shorts. Now, she was wearing a red top and a black skirt. Her long, dark hair flowed perfectly behind her. She smiles as she joins us, and I feel like I look trashy. She walks right past us after looking at our shocked faces, and Charles and I close our mouths and join her.

We walk into the rec-room, where everyone is waiting. And by everyone, I literally mean everyone. Dad, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Warren, Jubilee, Gambit, Storm, Logan, Colossus, Hank, Mystique, and Jimmy - everyone I had grown up around- is there. "Happy birthday!" they all shout. I smile at them.

There's pizza, movies, games and finally the cake. Kitty had baked it for me. It was white with chocolate frosting, my favorite. Everyone had a piece. The party was perfect, and then it happened.

Dad was in the kitchen getting more to drink when it happened. I looked up from my plate and across from me were four people I had seen but had never met; Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Professor Charles Xavier, and my mother, Elizabeth Allerdyce.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few days since my birthday. I haven't talked to anyone about what I saw. Am I going crazy?

I'm sitting alone on a bench on the grounds. I've been coming out here to be alone for a long time, but Charles and Jess always find me. I have my head in my hands when I hear them coming today. "Hey, Jason. Why so sad?" Charles says in too happy of a tone. "Still no power?" They sit on either side of me.

"Shut up, Charles. Something's really bothering him," Jess says. She always defends me, and I don't mind. I can usually take care of myself, but it always helps to have someone at my side.

"I was just kidding. But really, man, what's wrong?"

"I just feel sick is all. It's nothing, don't worry about it. Look, I'll meet you at dinner in a few minutes." Charles shrugs and stands up, but Jess knows there's more than what I'm telling her. She reluctantly gets up and they both go to dinner.

"What wonderful children they are." I look up, startled, to see Professor Xavier standing in front of me. He looks and smiles at me, but I can't stop being scared. "You don't know what's happening, do you?"

I shake my head, and ask, "Do you?"

"Jason, your power has come. You are a whisperer. You see and communicate with those who have passed on."

"Is that why I saw all of you on my birthday?"

"Yes. You had many emotions and your body is changing. It triggered your power. It's different with every mutant, but the time has come for you to learn to control your power. In time, you will be able to call anyone and even show others their lost ones. But for now, it will be random and unexpected. But you will be fine, I promise."

"Will you help me?"

"I can, but you don't need me. You have friends and family who will help you. Begin with your father and Rogue. Trust them." I looked down for a second, and when I looked back he was gone. I sighed, stood, and thought about what he had said. I decided to talk to them after dinner.

* * *

I went to Rogue's office, and when I walked in, Xavier was in the corner for a split second. He smiled at me, then disappeared. I closed my eyes, focused on why I had come, and sat down. "Marie, before I say anything, I want my dad here. I called him, and he said he would be here soon."

"We can wait, that's fine." We didn't wait long though, because a moment later my father walked in. "Jason, what's wrong?" He put his hand on my shoulder as he sat down.

I sighed. "I have something to tell you, about my power."

"Your power came?" I saw a smile begin to form on his face.

"Yes. On my birthday, I saw four people who we all know are dead. Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Professor Xavier…and Mom." I hadn't looked at either of them, but now I looked up at Dad. The smile he had was slowly disappearing. "You saw your mother?" I nodded. "Can you still see her?"

"No. I can't control it yet. I just randomly see them. Like today, I was outside and Professor Xavier spoke to me. He explained what was happening."

"Jason, do you mind waiting here for a minute?" Rogue said. I shrugged and nodded. She left Dad and me alone. Dad seemed like he was still in shock. "Dad, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. So you finally met your mother?"

"Kinda. I didn't get to talk to her. But she looked happy." Dad smiled again, and it looked like he wanted to cry.

Rogue came back in carrying a book. She sat back down and opened to a certain page. "I found it. Professor Xavier kept journals about things that happened here. I've been looking through them and the other day I found one with a very strange entry. Here." She handed me the book and I read his entry.

_Something strange has happened today, stranger than usual. At different times throughout the day, the students with the gift of premonition came to see me. The strange part is that they all described the same vision. A boy, a young boy, leading an army of spirits. _

I looked up at her, confused. "You think this is me?"

"Whisperers are rare. They're very powerful, and the ability has only come once or twice before. This journal is from eight months before the professor died, so it couldn't have been any of past whisperers. I'm willing to bet it's you."

"She's right," came a female voice behind me. I jumped, turned, and saw Jean Grey. "I remember that vision. It was strong. And it was you. Tell them."

I turned back to Rogue. "Jean Grey says it is me. She says she had the vision too."

"You saw her now?" Rogue asked.

I looked behind me, and she was gone. "She was just right behind, I swear."

"We believe you. Jason, you're going to have to learn to control your abilities quickly. I'm not sure why you have to lead the army, but it looks like you do. I want you to work with Kitty after your classes, she can help you best. I'll tell her about this, and I want your lessons to start tomorrow." I nodded, thanked her, and Dad and I left.

"Are you going home now?" I asked as we walked to the main doors.

"Yep." He stopped and faced me. "Are you gonna be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok. Can I come home with you tonight?"

"Of course. And tomorrow, you're playing hooky until it's time for your lesson with Kitty. Rogue will understand." He hugged me, and I leaned into him, smiling. "Thanks, Dad. I love you.

"I love you, too, Jason."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been one week since I told Rogue and Dad about my power. Kitty and I had been meeting a lot but there was no progress. Our sessions usually consisted of us talking and her asking if I had seen anyone else. And I had a few times, but it was always at random.

Kitty felt bad about not making progress."Trust me, this isn't your fault. I just have no idea what I'm doing," Kitty said one day. "I mean, I've helped other students. But your power is so rare. I've been reading as much as I can on it from the Professor's journals, but they haven't been much help. I don't know why Rogue made me do this."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't apologize. Let's try something. When Professor Xavier helped me, he told to just concentrate. Concentrate on walking through walls only when I wanted to. And after a while it worked. So I want you to concentrate on calling someone. Someone you've interacted with already."

"We've tried that though. It didn't work last time."

"Last time, you seemed distracted." I looked away. I had been distracted. We had tried this at my first meeting with her, but I couldn't focus. I had dreamt about the prophecy Rogue had shown me. I closed my eyes and saw the scene I had read. I couldn't tell what I was supposed to be fighting, but I saw so many people behind me, and I didn't know any of them. Then I saw who was in front of me. Charles was staring at me, but something was different. He wasn't his usual happy self. He seemed angry and evil. He looked at me, and I knew he wanted to kill me. I woke up, scared. But it was only a dream. I hadn't told anyone but my Dad, and he said not to worry about it, that Charles could never be evil. He was right, but it still scared me.

Today was going to be different. Today, I was determined to make this work. I looked back at Kitty, and nodded. "I want to try."

She smiled and stood. "Then stand and begin." I faced the door and she stood behind me. I closed my eyes and thought about my mother. But when my eyes opened, it wasn't her standing in front of me. It was Jean Grey.

She was looking at me, worried. "Jason, watch over your friends. Something's coming, and it wants someone strong and powerful. Who better than a mutant? Be careful, and watch over everyone."

"Me? Alone?"

"Who do you see, Jason?" Kitty asked.

"Not alone. We're all here, and when you need us, just call out to us."

"But I can't control it."

"Of course you can. You called out when you needed help, every time. When you first found these powers, and were scared, your emotions helped your power help you. Every time you've seen someone, it's been when you needed help. And the one who could help you the best would come. That's how this power works. Full control will come, but only as time goes on. Believe in your power, Jason." She smiled, then disappeared.

"Jason, what happened?" Kitty asked.

"Jean Grey just taught me about my power. She said I won't be able to fully control for a while. But I can call to them, and the one who can help me will come." I turned to her and smiled.

"Well, at least we understand. What about when you said alone?"

"Oh. She gave me a warning to watch over the mutants here. But we're mutants, danger is always coming."

"True. And remember, you're never alone here. Now, we should tell Rogue this news so she stops worrying." We left and told Rogue what Jean had told me, and she relaxed a little. But she was still worried about the journal entry.

I went to my room that night to sleep, and Charles came in. "Hey, man. So, what's new?"

"Nothing." I hadn't told him or Jess about my power yet. I looked him in the eye and my dream flashed in my mind. I gasped, and he noticed. "What's wrong? You look freaked out."

"I'm fine, really. Look, I'm tired. I want to tell you and Jess something, so I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Ok, whatever." He seemed upset, but once I told him about my power, he would be too happy to be mad. I hope.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Jess and Charles sat down at the table with me. I smiled at them, and Jess smiled back. But Charles hadn't forgotten the night before, and he immediately started questioning me. "So, what do you want to tell us?"

"You have something to tell us? What is it?" Jess asked, becoming excited.

I sighed. Here goes nothing. "I found out what my ability is."

They both looked at me, surprised, and started throwing questions at me all at once. "What?" "When?" "How?" "What is it?"

"Whoa, calm down. It was on my birthday. I'm a whisperer."

They just stared at me in shock. "Why didn't you tell us?" Charles asked.

"And what's a whisperer? I've never heard of that ability." Jess asked.

"It means I can talk to spirits. And I didn't tell you because it scared me. But I'm starting to feel better about it."

"You could have told us," Charles said. "We would have helped you."

"I know, but I didn't know what was going on. At first I thought I was going crazy, and I didn't know how to handle it. I'm sorry, guys."

"It's ok, as long as we all know," Charles said. Something was wrong with him. I thought he would be more excited. Maybe it was just because I kept this from them.

"And congratulations," Jess said, smiling. I smiled back, said thanks, and we all kept eating.


	4. Chapter 4

Two years. I've had this power for two years now. And has controlling it gotten any easier? No. Have I gotten used to seeing random spirits? Nope. Has my mother come to say hi at the very least?

No.

I've seen so many others. Xavier, Jean Grey, Cyclops, they come all the time. Anytime I'm having a hard time in life, one of them will show up to try and help. But not once has my mom shown herself to me.

Is it too much to ask, to want to see the mother you never met? Why is she hiding from me? It's not as if I can just call whoever I want. I still haven't figured that one out, and, like I said, it's been two years.

All of this has been getting to me. I've been keeping to myself a lot lately. I know Jess and Charles don't like that, but they don't understand what it's like to not have control over your own abilities.

Jess hides her frustrations at me better than Charles. He's been avoiding us, mostly me. At night, before we go sleep, he used to chat and chat and chat, keeping me awake. Lately, he's been quiet, and it's unsettling. Until last night. Last night, he started talking to me again.

"Jason, you awake?"

I rolled over, surprised to hear his voice. "Yeah. What's up?"

"I've been thinking. I know that the normal people know about us and are trying to accept us. But why should we wait for them to accept us?"

I sat up, afraid. "Because they have to accept us at their rate. There are more of them than there are of us."

"There are more of us every day. Why should we wait for them when our numbers keep growing?"

"Charles, don't. This isn't good to think about. Let's just go to sleep, we can talk about this in the morning." I rolled back over, trying to ignore what he said. I hear him huff and flip over on his side.

The next day, I find Jess sitting alone and run over to her. I figure she should know what Charles was saying last night. "Jess, have you seen Charles?"

"No, he has class till 10. What's going on?" I sit next to her and start telling her about what he said last night. Her eyes get wider the more I say. "Oh no. Why would he say that?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it. Have you noticed-?"

"How strange he's been acting? Oh yeah. But…so have you." She looks down at her books rather than look me in the eyes.

I sigh. "I know, and I'm really sorry. It's just this power, it's so confusing. I have very little control, I will randomly see spirits throughout the day. It's so frustrating and I…I can't take it sometimes."

She looks at me, and then she hugs me. I wasn't expecting it, but it felt really good. I wrap my arms around her. As much as I've needed to be alone, I've missed my friends so much. "You can always talk to us, got that, mister?" I nod into her shoulder before we break apart. She smiles at me and holds my hand.

"So. You won't talk to me anymore but you'll still talk to Jess? I'll just keep being the third wheel here." Neither of us had heard Charles come up. Jess sprang up and walked to him. "Charles, it's not like that. Sit with us we need to talk to you."

"He tell you what I said last night? And I bet it scared you like it scared him. Well why should I be wrong?" He stormed off, and never once looked at me.

Jess turned back to me. "We need to figure out what's wrong with him."


	5. Poll Time

**POLL TIME**

Ok, so I don't really know what to do with this story. I had a different idea on what to do with my Elizabeth character. It involves X-Men meeting the Avengers my way.

SO the poll is:

Would you rather continue with this story or have the Avengers crossover?


End file.
